Más que un trío
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: JoeyPhoebeRoss drabble


¿Por…por qué…tuvo que besarme? ¿Qué…¿Por qué? ¿De verdad tengo pinta de…

- A Phoebe se le transparenta el sujetador.

- ¡Joey! ¿Me estás escuchando? No la hemos acompañado hasta el parque a ver cómo avanza con la bicicleta para eso…

- Bueno, pero en su lugar, no querrás que me fije en…

- ¡Fíjate en mí! ¿Vale? ¡Te estoy hablando de algo importante!

- Sí, sí, sí. Ya, ya. ¿Qué hay ahora con el "alumno mariposón"?

- …Brindo por esa originalidad, tío.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que esta vez no vuelve a ser otro fingido que sólo quiere aprobar? ¡Joder, tío! ¡Es que ser profesor es un oficio cruel!

- Lo que dices sí que es cruel…- Ross dobló el labio inferior y echó una ojeada al último derrape que padecía la rubia.- Pero…¿Por qué ha tenido que besarme? ¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! ¿No crees? ¡Hay una línea! ¡Siempre hay una línea, inquebrantable además, entre alumno y profesor, totalmente independiente del sexo o la condición sexual!

- Tío ¿Hay que estar recordándote siempre que no decías lo mismo cuando saliste con…

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ésa es otra! ¿Vale? ¡Muy distinta! ¡Aparte, aquella alumna nunca abusó de mí antes de establecer relación alguna!

- ¿Un beso es abusar de ti? ¡Vamos, Ross! ¿Cuál es el problema, en realidad? ¿Te molesta que el primer beso que te ha dado otro hombre haya sido impredecible a esos labios, encanto?

- … ¿Eso no lo decías en tu culebrón?

- ¡Eh! ¡Suena guay! ¿No? ¡Pues, entonces, deja hablar al maestro!

- De todas maneras, ¡no! ¡No se trata de eso, Joey! ¡A mí, cualquier roce insignificante y contrario al sexo femenino me deja seco!

- No dirías lo mismo, si fuera yo ese contrario…

- ………especialmente, si fueras tú ese contrario!

- ¡Ya, claro! ¡Eso es ahora! ¿Verdad? ¡Cuando ya no te encuentras babeando ante las revistas con fotografías del famosísimo doctor Drake, aquí presente y dispuesto a satisfacer necesidades de última hora! – replicó el actor, moviendo sendos hombros y arqueando la ceja en un intento de extraño flirteo.

- ………… ¡¡Joey, basta! ¡No van a cogerte como doble de Jessica Simpson, así que déjalo ya!!

- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de a cuánto llegan mis limitaciones como profesional, Geller!

- ¡Basta, ya! ¡Estábamos hablando de mi problema!

- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo mío también sea un problema?

- ¿Aún estáis con lo del nuevo admirador de Ross? – exclamó Phoebe, saltando de la bicicleta, en medio de ambos chicos, para no acompañar al vehículo en su viaje al centro de la tierra.

- ¡AJÁ!- se relamió Joey, señalando a Phoebe y mirando al paleontólogo con triunfo.

- ¡Vamos, Ross! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Tampoco ha sido la primera vez que compartías saliva con un tío! ¡Besaste a Joey en una ocasión! ¿No?

Al instante, Ross fulminó con la mirada al actor de culebrón. Éste intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero acabó por parecer más estúpido de lo habitual.

- ¡Joey! ¡Me juraste que NUNCA se lo dirías a nadie!

- Sí, pero…Bueno…¡Es Phoebe! – se excusó, de manera enérgica, y paseando la mano por la cintura de ésta.

- ¡Y tú eres un bocazas!

- ¡Venga, Ross, si lo hiciste muy bien…

- ¡Cállate!- se sonrojó.- ¡Sólo fue por ser un buen amigo y lo sabes! ¡Tenías la audición aquella y yo lo único que quería era ayudarte! ¡Pero, bueno! ¡La próxima vez ya sé por dónde me tengo que meter la ayuda!

- ¡Ross, vamos! ¡No te pongas así!

- ¡Eso! También me besaste a mí y yo no soy un hombre ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte!

- ¡¡Phoebe!!

- ¡Anda! De modo que los tres…- murmuró Joey, acariciándose el mentón, antes de abrir los ojos como platos- ¡Ey,ey! ¡Óyeme bien, Phoebe!

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

- Si vais a proponer un trío, os juro que hasta acabaré llamando a mi "alumno mariposón"…

- ¿¡Que también tienes su número!?- exclamó la rubia.

- No…Yo no…tengo la culpa ¡Me lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta! ¡¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta!! ¡¡Yo no se lo pedí!!

- Lento, Geller, muy lento.- refunfuñó Joey.

- ¡Pues ahora disponemos de más material para visitar tu clase!- sonrió Phoebe

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Exacto, Ross, no podemos decepcionarte. Ahora que vas a pasearte por la otra acera, lo mejor será observarla de cerca.

- ¡De eso nada, Joey! ¡Como mucho, se hará "bi" para poder estar conmigo!

- ¡Si ya me tienes a mí! ¿Qué más te da, Buffay insaciable?

- ¡Cierra esa bocaza, Tribbiani, no me dejaré engatusar más por esa voz tan preciosa!

- ¡¡Como asistáis los dos juntos a alguna de mis clases, dimitiré!!- exclamó Ross, agarrando de la mano a Phoebe, mientras ésta se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Joey y así lograban volver a subirla en la bicicleta.

- ¡Vale, Ross! ¡Pero, los dos! ¡Ir sujetándome la "bici" por detrás durante un buen rato! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Phoebe, en serio, no es broma!

- ¡¡Lo mío tampoco!! – pero fue una aclaración tardía, y más aún cuando volcaron antes de la primera curva y acabaron aplastándose entre sí.

Aunque aquello no pareció importarles.

Al menos, no para acabar en otro abismo de extrañas sonrisas, cada cuál más próxima a los moratones

3


End file.
